I Got You
by smile-fern
Summary: The aftermath of when Deeks and the team rescue Kensi from Afghanistan.WARNING CONTAINS SPOLIERS FROM NCIS: LA 5 X19. I do not own the characters or show as much as I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

04/02/2014

"I got you" Deeks mumbled as he held the love of his life in his arms. She was broken and it was now up to him to put her back together, they same way she did 6 months ago. They stood there, Kensi clinging to Deeks for what seemed a lifetime, but for Deeks it wasn't long enough. He had waited months to see and touch her again and this wasn't how he pictured their reunion, but for now it sufficed in his eyes. He had his girl back and for now that was enough. "Come on Fern, it's time to go home"

The team got the plane they were promised and were soon boarding to leave the country that had just become Kensi's new hell. Kensi collapsed down into the window seat and looked straight out of the window. She took her last ever glances of Afghanistan and silently assured herself that she would never return. Deeks had finished putting both his and her bags in the overheard lockers and in a short 5 minutes they would be taking off for home. Callen and Sam were a whole cabin ahead due to the last minute bookings, there was not four available seats that were together.

Deeks turned to Kensi "Are you okay?"

She turned to him and gave a small smile. Staring into his deep blue eyes she simply just said "I will be."

Deeks was worried. He knew Kensi was a fighter, she was a bad ass and stuff like this didn't get to her. But this time it was different. There was a cold presence around her and it wasn't the Kensi he knew. He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze and in return she refused to let go. They had been separated once and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

The flight could not have felt any longer. Deeks held Kensi in his arms the entire trip home. She lay down across the two seats, burying herself into her side as much as she could as if she was finding a safe haven within Deeks. He gently woke her when the plane was about to land. He had never seen anyone sleep through a flight like that, but under the circumstances it was very understandable.

Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi all stood in a small gathering at the airport, waiting for the all clear from Hetty that they could go home. It came through their phones only moments later.

"Well I guess that's it" Sam said, "I'll drop you home G, none of you guys need a ride"

Deeks replied "I have Kensi's car here, so I can drop her home"

Callen and Sam both said their good-byes, both giving Kensi brotherly hugs and telling her that they didn't want to see her at OSP for at least a week but they would call in to see her, Sam even promised to bring Michelle. Deeks and Kensi both watched Sam and Callen walk away in silence until Kensi spoke.

"My car Deeks? Really?"

Hearing her make even the smallest smart remark made him smile.

"Yeah, I guess, I didn't think you would mind"

"I don't mind at all" she said with a small amount of cheer in her voice.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah Kens, what is it?"

"Can we please go home now"

Deeks drove Kensi to her house and pulled up outside. She looked out the window at her apartment. The lawns were mowed and the mail had been collected, not that Kensi got that much mail but her bills weren't overflowing out of her mailbox so she guessed someone had collected it.

Deeks turned off the car.

"You ready"

"No"

The answer took Deeks by surprise. She was always ready for anything. He wasn't used to her having to mentally prepare for something like walking into her own home.

"I can't do this, I don't want to go inside, because once I'm inside then I'm just there and I wont know what to do and I'll get stuck" tears started to stream from Kensi's eyes. Deeks got out of the car, and walked around to the passenger door. He opened it, but did not pull Kensi out of the car. Instead he just hugged her. He could feel her tears seeping into his t-shirt, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now, was her. She was the only one who ever mattered to him and now it was his job to make sure that she was going to be okay.

"It's okay, you aren't alone here, you don't have to stay here tonight if you don't want to, you can stay at mine or I will stay with you, whatever you want, whatever you need, I am here for you and am not going anywhere"

Kensi decided she wanted to sleep in her own bed, but not alone. She needed Deeks there. She got out of the car and appreciated the warm Los Angeles breeze. Deeks gathered their things from the trunk of the car and helped her into her house. Pulling a spare key she had given him out of his pocket, he unlocked the door to let them both inside. All bags were dumped straight by the laundry door and he figured he would just deal with them tomorrow. Kensi went straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Deeks heard the shower turn on so just let her be.

Kensi stood in her underwear in front of the mirror visually examining her body for wounds. She was black and blue all over with cuts from knives and ropes that bound her limbs together. She stood under the water for ages, just letting her tears fall down her face and combine with the water. Eventually there was no more tears, and Kensi got out of the shower and dressed herself in an old t-shirt of Deeks and some sweats. She walked out to the living room where Deeks was patiently waiting on the couch channel surfing. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"A little I guess, a hot shower was nice"

Deeks straight away noticed her top. He smiled. It was his favourite LAPD t-shirt and had wondered where it had gotten to, but never really bothered to look because he assumed she had it all along. She wore it better anyway.

It was about 1am in the morning and both Kensi and Deeks were getting tired, in fact Kensi had already fallen asleep on Deeks. Deeks tried to gently move her without waking her but he should have known from the beginning that was not possible. She woke and asked what he was doing.

"Kens, I think a proper night sleep in a bed would be good for both you and me"

"Okay" she agreed.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. She sunk deep into Deeks and clung on like there was no tomorrow. She never wanted to let him go, but when he lay her down on her bed, her limbs just collapsed into a deep sleep. Deeks turned off the light and got in the other side of the bed.

"Night Kens, I love you" he whispered. No reply. She was out cold.

Kensi woke up screaming at 4am. Deeks woke in a panic trying to figure out what was wrong while still being half asleep. Kensi was shaking and covered in sweat. Deeks knew exactly what this was, she had a nightmare about what had happened to her. He calmed her down enough so her breathing went back to a regular pattern.

"You're okay Kensi, sshhhh, you'll be okay" He held her tight in her arms and that was enough at the moment for Kensi to calm down. She lay there for a long time, just thinking about what had happened and how she had been tortured. She just lay there and soon dawn arrived. Deeks was still fast asleep and Kensi managed to leave the bed without waking him.


	2. Chapter 2

04/03/2014

Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews! Its great to know that my procrastination is appreciated! I don't really know where I'm going with this, but have an economics paper I'm meant to be studying for which I am trying my best to avoid, so I am open to all suggestions of where people would like to see this go! I hope you enjoy! Sorry this is a short chapter but I will try and update again within the next few hours!

Deeks woke up and reached his arm out to feel where Kensi was. His arm found nothing on the other side of the bed. He quickly left the bedroom and headed straight to the kitchen to find Kensi. He found nothing except a single note on the bench 'Went out for a bit – Fern'. He read it and immediately started to think of ideas of where she would go. He got in her car and began looking at his suggested locations. He found nothing until he was driving along the coast line and could see a small figure sitting on the sand at the edge of the water. Deeks pulled over and just watched for a moment. He knew what this felt like, she needed time to process what had happened and how 'okay' she was with it. He guessed she was not okay at all, but he knew her better than anyone else. He knew that at some point, she would be Kensi again. He gave her another 20 minutes to herself before he started to walk towards.

Deeks sat himself down next to her, both just staring into the horizon of the ocean. It was a while before either of them said anything. It was there way of letting each other know that they were there for one another. Sometimes no words meant all the words in the world.

"I don't know why I'm sitting here" Kensi eventually said. "I don't know why people look out to the ocean for answers, it doesn't help, I still don't really understand what has happened"

"Kens, you wont understand or accept what has happened for a while, but you will get through this"

She grabbed his hand and looked straight at his blue eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly.

"For what?"

"Saving me"

"Kensi, I wouldn't have had it any other way"

Hours passed of sitting, staring out into the ocean. It was about lunch time when Deeks suggested they needed something to eat. Reluctantly they both moved from their spot and headed towards the car. Deeks went to open the passenger door for Kensi to climb in.

"Actually Deeks, can I ask you something?"

Deeks panicked a little inside. That was never a good question.

"Sure Princess" he replied, trying not to show his nerves.

"Can I drive" she asked. "I mean, I was overseas for months and in Afghanistan, woman don't drive, I kind of missed it"

"You want to drive? Do you feel up to it?" He asked.

"I'll be fine and if it starts to get rocky, then we can pull over, deal?"

"Deal."

"So what do you want to get for lunch, since its your first day back in the country, I'll let you choose"

"Ha, I know the perfect place"

Kensi pulled up outside of a small bakery and told Deeks to wait in the car. He did as she asked and 15 minutes of a sick feeling in his stomach, she finally emerged from the shop with bags and coffees in tow.

Deeks opened the bag to reveal his pastry baby.

"A cronut" he said with a smile. "You got me a cronut"

Kensi pulled out just one cookie for her, broke it in half and placed the other half bag in the bag.

"Not hungry huh?"

"Not really, but the portions of food here are much bigger than Afghanistan, so I guess ill just ease myself back into it" She tried to convince Deeks through a smirk, but he wasn't buying it.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk about it, I know you probably don't, but if you do, I'll listen to everything"

She just smiled at him and turned her head back to its lowered position and began to pull small bits off of the cookie. When she was done with that, she turned the keys in the ignition and they headed home.

The car came to a halt on the street outside her house. She looked at it for longer than she normally would. It didn't look the same in the daylight, and it sure as hell did not feel the same. Deeks closed the door behind them and Kensi collapsed on the couch. A smile emerged when she noticed a beer bottle she had left on her coffee table from before she left. It was actually the night before she spent the night at Deeks. She was actually surprised that Deeks hadn't thrown it out yet. Deeks sat down on the couch beside her.

"What now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't answer my question with a question, where do we go from here?"

"Honestly Deeks, I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I know I said I'd update, but I've had mid-terms and life is hectic right now! So I have found the time to write this! Hope you guys like it J Unfortunately this will be the last chapter, but I'd like to thank the people who have read it!

_'I don't know.' _

The words echoed around his head for at least the next hour or so. Deeks and Kensi had made their way back to her place, but he was still uncertain what their future was looking like. He didn't know where Kensi was in her head. She was refusing to talk about it and he knew she wouldn't want to, but he didn't want this eating her up inside like him only a short six months ago.

"Hey Kens" he asked

."Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened? I really think you should and I know you probably don't –" he was cut off by Kensi.

"Deeks, Afghanistan. It was hard. It was so so bad. I honestly didn't think I was going to make it out alive. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have." A few tears had escaped her eyes and were now rolling down her sofrt cheeks. "The whole time I wished you were there with me, just so I could see you one last time before I died, those were the thoughts running through my head."

Deeks eyes had watered up by this point. Hearing about his partners suffering hurt him deep inside, but he was being a good partner and listening. She needed to talk, whether this was it or not, he was going to be there for her no matter what.

Kensi looked away from Deeks. Her head was facing towards the ground, focusing on her fingers that were fiddling with a tassel on the blanket that lay across her couch.

"Deeks, when I was ready to take the shot, Granger was pushing orders in my ear. If Jack hadn't turned around when he did he would be dead right now and that would be all on me"

"But you didn't shoot him Kensi, you are the reason he is still alive"

"I know that now, but when I seen him for the first time down my scope, my feelings from ten years ago all came rushing back to me. I didn't know what to do with them until I remembered how angry I got with him for leaving me and then we got to talk in the cave. He was so sorry, but he insisted that he couldn't stay because Afghanistan is where he needed to be"

"Do you still love him?" Deeks asked.

Kensi looked up at Deeks, directly into his eyes.

"No" she replied. "I thought I did, but I love someone else who he could never replace" She was smiling now with what Deeks assumed had turned to happy tears.

Deeks face grew a smile he was unable to hide. "Good, because I love you too" They shared a kiss, which was long awaited for. Deeks had been so afraid to touch Kensi in case she broke into a million small pieces, but right now he was holding them together.

Night time fell the eve before Kensi would return to work. Deeks hadn't been back to work since Kensi got back due to Hetty's strict instructions to keep Kensi safe. Last night Deeks and Kensi tried to sleep in their own beds, but it lasted only an hour until Deeks felt her crawling into his bed.

"Couldn't even last an hour without me, huh?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh don't pretend like you weren't about to call me and ask to come over"

"Come here then" Deeks said as he opened his arms as an invitation.

Kensi accepted with gratitude and snuggled up against his chest. Her right hand lay relaxed over his heart feeling his heartbeat.

She closed her eyes tight and with his comforting arms, fell asleep.

Deeks woke up first in the morning and looked straight to Kensi to see she was still sleeping. She was such a peaceful sleeper when she wasn't snoring. She was still cuddled into his side, so there was no chance of him leaving without waking her up, which he did not mind one bit. He watched her sleep for another 15 minutes before they both needed to be up to get ready for work.

"Kensalina, time for work" Deeks whispered in her ear.

"Just 5 more minutes" she replied with a smile. "I'm really liking where I am right now"

Deeks attempted to get up, but she refused to let him go.

"5 more minutes it is then, but you realise there won't be time for both of us to shower, so we will have to shower together"

Kensi just laughed at this.

30 minutes later, they were both out of bed and ready to go to work.

"You know, I've been waiting for the day for us to be partners again for a very long time" Deeks said as they both got in the car.

"Deeks, I always considered us partners, even when we were thousands of miles apart" she replied. "But yes, I to have been looking forward to this day for a very long time. I missed us."


End file.
